colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Treacherous Trio/transcript
Narrator: On a dark and lonely moon, far out in space, three powerful villains of the underworld meet in secret session. Black Patch the space pirate, the Black Knight of Pluto and the sinister Black Robot have banded together, in a fearsome alliance... trio hold a sword in the air ...to plot the destruction of... pans to a picture of Colonel Bleep ...Colonel Bleep! sword is thrown at the picture, piercing it Black Patch: Hear me out, mateys! There's but one way to dispose of this here colonel, and that's by pirate treachery! The Black Knight of Pluto: Ha ha ha ha! Never! Only my superior battle skills can conquer the spaceman from Futura! from Bruto's mechanical brain is heard Bruto the Black Robot: All right, idiots! Only a ingenious mechanical brain like my own can outwit the clever Bleep! Black Patch: Avast, ya blasted varmints! My scheme cannot fail! We attack at dawn! All: Hooray! Black Patch: Together, we'll hoist the Jolly Roger over Zero Zero Island! All: Hooray! Black Patch: Bleep and his deputies will be destroyed forever! All: Hooray! Narrator: At daybreak, a formation of three deadly space subs streaks through the universe. Reaching planet Earth, they dive headlong into the briny deep... Splash ...to arrive unseen beneath the blue lagoon of Zero Zero Island, headquarters for Colonel Bleep. Patiently, the space pirate scans the island through his powerful periscope, until at last- Black Patch: Ahoy, mateys! There's little Squeak himself, victim number one! "Scratch": Help! Help! Narrator: What's that? "Scratch": Help! Help! Narrator: Why, it's Scratch, stranded alone in the deepest part of the blue lagoon! In a flash, the puppet streaks to the aid of his helpless buddy. Stop, Squeak! It's a trap! That's not Scratch at all! Only a dummy! Bruto the Black Robot: Ah ha! is sucked into the submarine Narrator: It's too late! Squeak is a prisoner of the Black Robot! Black Patch: Stand fast, ya lubbers! Here's victim number two! Narrator: Oh no! "Squeak": Help! Help! Narrator: This time the caveman is tricked by the same devilish scheme! is sucked into the submarine Now Scratch is a prisoner of the Black Knight! Can nothing stop this terrible treachery?! Black Patch: Ahoy, Colonel Bleep! Surrender to me, or Squeak and Scratch die at the count of three! Narrator: This is terrible! Bleep must surrender, or Squeak and Scratch are done for! Black Patch: One! Narrator: The colonel is desparate for a plan! A powerful blast of futomic energy would dispose of the villains, but the lives of his space deputies would also be lost! Black Patch: Two! Narrator: Time is running out! Only one chance remains: a triple-powered, reverse-frequency, super-charged volt of Frigid Futonium 505 might do the trick! But can Bleep generate enough super energy in time? Black Patch: Three! energy charge four times, then freeze blast Narrator: He did it! Instantly, the entire lagoon is frozen into solid ice! Quickly, Bleep rescues his frozen deputies. Now, the colonel strikes again! energy blast A powerful blast of futomic energy melts the ice into a sea of boiling water! bubbles Black Patch, the Black Knight of Pluto and Bruto the Black Robot: Yee-ow! Narrator: The culprits flee for their very lives! And in no time at all, Squeak and Scratch are thawed out just as good as new! Yes, Colonel Bleep had made it pretty hot for the three cold-blooded monsters of the blue lagoon! Category:Transcripts